Natsuo Fujii
Natsuo Fujii (藤井 夏生 Fujii Natsuo) is the main male protagonist of Domestic na Kanojo. He is introduced as a second-year high school student who loves writing novels, so he frequently heads to the rooftop during his lunch breaks to develop his passion. It is there that he meets the rookie English teacher Hina Tachibana, who becomes his first crush. Due to her constantly treating him as a brat as well as thinking that he would become an unrequited love, he accepts the proposal of Rui, a cute but odd girl he meets at a mixer settled at karaoke by his friends. Both end up having their first sexual experience together, after which she tells him to forget about it and expect to never meet again. Just days later, his widower dad tells him that he is getting married again. That same afternoon, they are paid a visit by his step-mother-to-be, Tsukiko Tachibana, and her two daughters who, to his absolute shock, turns out to be Hina and Rui. Upon graduating from high school, Natsuo takes a placement test and succeeds in becoming a student at Meiji University. It is there that members from the drama club Forester took notice to his abilities and invite him to become a script writer for their plays. Background Natsuo is the only child of Akihito Fujii and his wife Jun. By the time he entered elementary school, his mom had already been admitted to the hospital. Probably he was a cry-baby back then because of that. Unfortunately, she passed away soon that same year, when he was just seven. Even though his father tried his best to make things go as normal as they could be, he ended up shutting himself in his mom's room. It is there he thought he could read some of the books kept at her bookshelf. That way, as he dived into those books, he stopped dwelling on thoughts of his mother not being around nor him being alone, and became a bibliophile since then. Appearance & Personality Natsuo has black hair along with olive green colored eyes. His current appearance is far different from his junior high days thanks to following the suggestion of his best friend Fumiya, who forced him to wear contact lenses instead of eye lasses and have his curly hair flattened daily. As the series starts, he is 17 years old. Natsuo is a friendly and kind teenager. His sensitivity and insight make him a chick magnet, although he doesn't notice it straight forward because of his obliviousness. He's a highly adaptive individual, easily doing teamwork as well as becoming competitive when required. He has a very active imagination, of course, but because of that, it is not unusual for him to have lecherous thoughts that assault him from time to time, even though he truly tries to control them. He assumes every compromise as seriously as he can, avoiding letting others down. This has led him to learn to bottle up his feelings when he considers they might be a burden to the people that trust him. He is responsible and hardworking, but due to his sensitivity, he can't help getting depressed - usually needing the help of others to come back. As the series develops, he gains maturity, but still, his lack of experience due to his youth puts him in some very awkward situations, which he tries to deal with the best way he can. Goals & Aspirations Natsuo's got it clear that he wants to become a writer who can make a living of it. He says he enjoys the surprise and emotional impact he finds in books. Ever since Junior High School, he has dreamt about creating such worlds himself with his writing. For just as books saved him when he was a little child mourning his mum, he dreams that he could someday give others a chance to enjoy books as he did. He says he wants to become the kind of author that moves people with his writing the same way others have moved him. To achieve so, he is willing to work hard. First, he asks Kiriya-sensei to accept him as his apprentice. But after winning the 77th Shinkousha Literary Award, the editor Tsutaya-san gets in charge of him. Later, he is appointed as a disciple-assistant to the writer Kurumi Giwa, known as Tougen Shigemitsu, who introduces him into the habit of researching and interviewing real people to collect material that can be used in his novel writing. ' ' '' Character Plot History Ten years prior to the start of the story, Natsuo's mother was bedridden due to an unmentioned cause. Their family was firm and filled with love, however, his mother did not survive her disease and died one day. Natsuo, who was still a kid, promised her not to cry at her burial but his father told him not to; as it is okay to express it for his love to her. Present Father's Remarriage Ten years after, Natsuo is now a senior high and only lives with his father at an apartment complex near his best friend, Fumiya. Both were best buds as childhood friends as the latter showed him to do an appearance makeover. His favorite hobby is to write one-shot novels; having him skip lunchtime to write at the school's rooftop. One year prior to the start of the story, Natsuo met their fresh graduate English teacher named Tachibana Hina at the said rooftop while he was doing some novels. Although it was not mentioned if it is because of their first meet up that Natsuo fell in love with his teacher-- promising Hina to be the one who'll read his novel. At day one, Natsuo was invited to go into a mixer along with his two classmates. They all met up at a karaoke cafe in which he met a girl named Tachibana Rui; a mysterious girl who also bears the same last name of his crush. Later on, both talked at a cola stall and admitted they were not used at this kind of meet up. Without any impulse, Natsuo saw a bit of resemblance towards Rui and Hina that eventually shocked him. Awkward towards one another, Rui started to ask him to ditch the mixer to come along with her. Natsuo and Rui proceeded to the latter's home in the afternoon for a favor she wanted him for. Later on Rui asked him to have sex with her, a bit confused as to why him, though she replied he looks like a first-timer of sorts. She also mentioned her other reasons and just to have an experience, yet more like what it feels like to do it. Natsuo in time remembered about a line his friends said about Hina having already a boyfriend. Thinking about that fact, Natsuo agreed to do it with her, thus losing his virginity at the person he was not interested, still feeling regret. Afterward, Natsuo headed into their apartment complex into Fumiya's and narrated all that has happened. The latter was surprised to the predicament he was involved with, although a lucky bastard, he is also jealous of his state. Natsuo once again felt his regret yet Fumiya wouldn't agree the most since Hina has already a lover. Later that day, Natsuo headed home and saw his old man busy calling someone at the phone. He decided to write the next day, the second time in the story he and Hina-sensei got a lonesome time at the rooftop. His teacher teases her to read his novel but felt embarrassed because it's still incomplete. It was then that Natsuo told the throwback moment they met at the same place last year. Returning to his home, he set his gaze into his empty sheets of paper; the papers he uses when writing his story. He hurriedly set foot to the rooftop as he thought that lunch is also a crucial part for his writing time-- only then to see his crush staring past the steel fence. Hina sensed him coming and glanced back, tears flowing down her beautiful face. Asking her why she stated it was because of the scenes of a drama she watched last night. Though to his stead, it was not. Natsuo persuaded to tell him her problems however she just deterred the situation as it is not for kids to meddle with. Still, he still felt left out, starting to treat him more as a man but he was interrupted by a certain call from her phone and she said, "Sensei, you really look so pitiful". That moment never disappeared from his memory, though to his own it is really inevitable. After school hours, he returned home since he doesn't have any club to attend to. As he entered their apartment he saw his father hanged the call. Suddenly, he tells his son for his remarriage at the moment his step-mother to be shall be visiting them that night. Eventually, after his father opened the door, Natsuo met Tachibana Tsukiko, the woman his father will be remarrying, and along with her two daughters - which are already his acquaintances- named Hina and Rui. Too much for this surprise, Natsuo's consciousness fades and collapses. Later on, the five of them are seating in front of the dining table while 'babysitting' Natsuo and formally Miss Tsukiko introduced herself. Albeit doubtless, Natsuo asked her what she saw towards his old man, answering he was the only man who never gave up despite Miss Tsukiko has a heart of ice. That was because of her former husband running away because of a mistress. Nevertheless, her expression was never been like before ever since Natsuo's father swayed his time for her. Hina, on the other hand, was served of beer by Natsuo. It was unexpected for him to see his crush addicted with alcohol as he blushes seeing her indulge it with a smile. His teacher and sister to be would rather ask him to drink with her only if she wasn't minor. Telling her that, Natsuo headed to the bathroom to take a dump in which Rui waited for him to come out. She asked if he saw this coming but he denied it, and Rui didn't think Natsuo was the one Mr. Fujii was telling them about. Natsuo suddenly asked her too, about acknowledging their parent's remarriage and if it will somewhat affect their daily life. Rui stated she will gladly accept it so her mother shall feel happiness which she hasn't seen by the past years. She also requested her to forget about their first meeting and what they did in order to prevent more problems. After their encounter, Rui returned to the living room and Natsuo was a bit skeptical for deciding after everything happened. The Tachibanas headed home after their dinner; leaving Natsuo and his father alone again. He then sees his father delighted to their visit and happy as he was willing to wash the dishes on his own. Natsuo paused for a moment, then he recognized his father's remarriage although he should've first been notified, hearing that his old man's smile was over his ears, and again his father suddenly added he bought a second-hand house where they'll transfer next week. Natsuo and his father rode a cargo van for home transfer the next week and the Tachibanas were already at the house when they arrived. Whilst being busy at arranging every nooks and cranny, Hina greeted Natsuo at the entrance as he was carrying a box. Both had a bit of chat, with Hina wanting his step-brother to call him Hina-chan and her still calls him the same. The fact he was requested him to call Hina with a "-chan" made him embarrassed once he tries it. Though in the end, she brushed it off to just call her Hina-nee since Rui calls her that. He proceeded to the second floor and eventually saw Rui at the hall. Pissed by his facial expression every time he sees her, Rui angrily told her once again to forget about the past then later entered her room. Despite hearing it from her, he couldn't just remove it since she was his first. They all had a nice dinner together and Hina was the first to bath, Rui's mother told her to have a bath next in which Natsuo reminisced his time they had sex and her naked body. Hina went out of the bathroom with just a towel covering her chest, she screamed after realizing her mistake and took a word from her mother. Natsuo stayed at the living room to read more, Hina arrived wearing sleeveless shirt and hotpants leaving her still showing more skin that makes Natsuo intimidated. She headed straight to the ref to have some beer and was drunk like an old man afterward. Natsuo's parents then headed into their room while Hina was dead asleep at the sofa, and Rui having her time at the bathroom. Hina's state was so defenseless, it really intimidated Natsuo to steal a kiss from her, but then Rui came; only to see his face surprised. Rui then asked him what he was doing, and Natsuo lied. Afterward, Rui woke her sister by kicking Hina down to the floor and dragged her towards the hallway. Rui, though, reluctantly told him she saw what happened. Friendless Transfer Student The next day, Natsuo dreamt of his stepsisters, the "ecchi"-way, and woke up late for school. He rushed into his school with his untidy bed hair as his friends talked about a transfer student next door. The trio headed on to see the person, and Natsuo got surprised seeing Rui was the transfer student. She was flocked by her new classmates but ignoring the crowd. Later on, she noticed Natsuo at the hallway and walked towards them- telling him also of his bad hair. Rui asked him if he also forgot his lunch because he's rushed to the school and almost slipped her tongue pertaining to their relationship. Natsuo suddenly dragged him out of the school building into the open area where he asked her why she transferred. It was also into his extent to not tell everyone about their true relationship as step-siblings however it also backfired when Rui bluntly thought there was no need for them to talk at all; leaving the area and Natsuo alone. Natsuo came to her once again eating lunch like a lone wolf. Rui was still fixated to Natsuo's curly hair and offered her to fix it for him. She also told him how she envies her sister's friendly personality which she doesn't have. It also came to a point when she tried copying her way of speaking. He reluctantly decided to help her communicate with her classmates with some impromptu speeches that wildly lead into some stand-up comedy. Somehow the crowd on Rui's class exploded into laughter after hearing them doing it with most of them approaching her and offering friendship, and her shyness got the best of her, again. Natsuo headed home after school. He was clearly on his mind world as he entered the already filled bathroom with a Rui sitting at the hot bath and reading a plastic sealed book. He was already half naked; with just a small towel covering his below. Both became anxious to the situation, and Natsuo completely blushed as he quickly exited the room. However, Rui asked him to enter, telling that Natsuo already saw everything on their one night stand, yet more on offering him her gratitude for helping her befriend everyone at her class. She also regretted doubting Natsuo's motive after seeing him almost stealing a kiss from Hina, making him accept her request to enter. Although, Natsuo also thought Rui is asking for something more than just gratitude. Albeit his true feelings, Rui thought he only meant to help Hina on her problems. Hina the Mistress The Natsuo-Rui bath time conversation ended with the latter not sharing most of the details of Hina's affair. The next day, their parents decided to formally file their marriage at the city administration. Both also wanted to celebrate their remarriage by eating at night and asked their children to take care of the house. Inexperienced as she is, Hina gladly accepted to cook for them since she's the oldest yet their mother doubted her daughter's capabilities. The sudden event got Natsuo feeling excited to see Hina's cooking, surprised to see that she cooked delicious foods with Rui. Although it was Rui's talent and Hina just done the littlest effort with chopping tomatoes and stuff. Yet Natsuo was more impressed of Rui's talent in the kitchen which made her blush for his praise and also life savingly commended Hina's collaboration. Afterward, Rui headed back to her room to read, leaving Natsuo and Hina alone in the kitchen. While they were having a conversation and teasing one another, Hina lost her balance and Natsuo caught her in time. A sudden pause made them look eye to eye then was interrupted by a call from Hina's phone from Shu Hagiwara. Her tone swiftly changed to more serious and ended the call stated she needs to head outside to meet him at the front gate. Natsuo wanted to follow her although she asked her to stay indoor since it would be quick. The nippy time she told became an hour and Natsuo was still waiting for her to return until he decided to go outside. Yet he heard Hina's voice saying "I've had enough!" as she burst the door open; her face told everything, her body shaking even if she said she's fine. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Natsuo thought it was Hina's lover, she kept on telling him it's fine. Natsuo drastically asked her the problem until Rui came down to see what was happening. Unbeknownst to what is beyond the door, Rui opened it since it endlessly rung, and the person they' expected it to be was actually their parents who were drunk with gifts for their children. The heavy atmosphere shifted quickly after seeing their parents, not knowing Hina was holding her emotion at the time being and headed back to her room. The next day after school, Natsuo headed into the L'amant Restaurant to share his anxiousness of Hina's love life to Fumiya. His best friend iterated that it was somewhat jealousy, although his point was about the people asking advice from the Boss, especially the one man with his mistress. Later on, as they narrated the certain situation with Natsuo somehow filling the blanks correctly, it all turned out into some half time comedy scene with Boss and Fumiya fighting over their husband: Natsuo. Later on, Fumiya accompanied Natsuo after his shift. They both traversed a street when Fumiya pointed his finger towards the woman whom he was stating earlier at the restaurant; it was Hina who seem to be heading home after exiting from the front seat of a black car. A man with neck length blonde hair was at the driver's seat which Hina was talking to until the mirror was shut close. He had a bad feeling and the pieces of every detail he has are forming into an awful image. Alone in his dark room and sitting at his bed with his mind at deep thought, Natsuo finally figured everything. In the late night, he proceeded to Hina's room to finally ask if she's having an affair. "I plan on leaving my wife. But it just can't be right away..." As he spoke the line, it surprised her. Hina looked away, she paused for a moment, and gave her undeterred answer, she doesn't want to give up at all. Their conversation came to a point of no return and Natsuo couldn't control his emotion as he literally kissed his step sister. Hina pushed him back and slapped him. But then Hina kissed Natsuo and pushed him down her bed. She untied his shirt's upper button to make him realize his mistake and giving him a lecture that he's still an immature brat. Thinking about their difference of thoughts, Natsuo went back to his room and cried out his pain away. Natsuo decided to run away from their house into Fumiya's apartment the next day. The only reminder he gave to his family was a piece of paper telling his intention to stay at his best friend. Neither he could not bring himself to tell his parents about the truth, instead, he called for a better way by cooling things off a bit and think the best course of action. This, however, gave risk to their parent's remarriage as both of them realized that their sudden decisions it resulted in this. As for them and Rui, Hina's expression was different, the latter figured she had an idea for his action. For the rest of the day, Natsuo lied down at Fumiya's room in the same position where his friend left him. Going to school for the moment was not an option since he'd see her after all. Later on, Fumiya returned home earlier from his shift at L'amant. He refused to say anything to his friend, worried and regretted what he did to her. Fumiya thought that Natsuo would be giving up on Hina, which he sees a big opportunity for his plan to court her. His wild imagination somehow ended up for Natsuo to hold him down, instead, it was the latter that got wrestled into the ground. He encouraged him to not waste the time cooping at the floor and use his energy to write his novels. His problem even blocked his sense that only his friend gave him the lecture to focus on to become a novelist. Without any doubt, Natsuo started writing the next day. Later in the afternoon, he took a break and looked past the window. The clouds were dark, the rain poured heavily, and the single thing his eyes set into was a girl in uniform with an umbrella while searching for someone; it was Rui. She was fixated to what she's doing, also bizarrely looking below a parked sedan. It only took a moment for her to gaze above a lit window and saw Natsuo staring back at her. She's probably looking for him after knowing Natsuo stayed at his friend's apartment. Rui asked her to let her enter the apartment too, but Natsuo can't give the answer since he's not the owner. Afterward, Rui decided to look for an internet cafe to stay but he stopped her, and let her wait for him at the entrance. She asked him right away his reason for leaving, linking the situation with her sister. Fumiya's mother appeared at their location, she asked the two teenagers of their relationship and found out Rui was the youngest; her pout was also cute. Afterward, Mrs. Fumiya allowed her to stay inside too. Natsuo realized his decision was really reckless after seeing Rui's completely soaked shoes and socks, he never thought the latter would go this far to care for him. Mrs. Fumiya could, later on, offer them a hot tea, and the two headed into his best friend's room. In the nick of time, Fumiya arrived, shocked to his approach to see a girl inside his room. As the sky changed from sunset to nighttime, the rain came to its end, and the three kept themselves inside of Fumiya's room. Rui was dressed into her fancy pajamas. She was totally prepared for her boycott plan even she said it was sudden. Leaving everything aside, Fumiya slid his tongue as he recklessly spoke about Rui and Natsuo's first meet up. Although, she never think as a bother after knowing Fumiya's not at the same school. They finally headed straight to the problem at hand as Rui mentioned she knew everything about her sister. She even made the same move like Natsuo, it also ended up with the same outcome, she only wanted to see her sister back from who she was. Fumiya asked Natsuo and Rui for their true plans, he really wanted for Hina and her lover to break up. As both parties have benefit for their plan's output, Rui and Natsuo accepted Fumiya's strategy by first finding the person their sister's in an affair with. All plans were set so the two headed back home that night. They were both approached by their parents who were silently sitting until they turned the lights at the living room. Both felt relieved to see them back, a divorce paper was idle at the table top waiting to be filled up, but Rui and Natsuo cleared their true intention. His father wanted him to vent his problem to them instead of leaving their house, but for the current situation, it'd be better to keep it all secret. Suddenly, Hina rushed to the area expressing her relief to see them, especially Natsuo. She fell into the floor, apologizing for her actions instead. Natsuo and Hina encountered one another at the staircase the next day. The latter greeted him for the morning but he made nothing for an expression and passed by as he returned her greeting. He sat next to Rui at the dining and both have the impression to execute their plan in the afternoon. All started from the stand-up bar of past school hours to the live comedy the next day, and at a certain populated street where she met a student asking for advice; their attempt to lure Hina's lover was a complete failure. They clearly struggled to achieve their mission objective. Their endgame was to sneak into the bath while Hina was bathing to take her phone. Afterward, Rui tried to call Shu Hagiwara with her sister's phone as they intend to make a break up as she mimicked Hina's voice; it still failed at all. The next day, Rui and Natsuo rested their face at L'amant telling their captain (Fumiya) they failed the mission. The boss bumped into the conversation after knowing the problem but Natsuo doesn't want him to. He rather told them how great and radiant their youth is as if he felt some regret from his past. Suddenly, Natsuo and Rui were surprised to see Hina and Shu together after entering the bar. The bar's atmosphere suddenly got tensed, Natsuo thought it was the best time to tell them to break up but Boss Marie interrupted. He asked both parties to seat at the farthest corner so they can talk this better and not to give other customers the feeling of disturbed. He also offered them a Neapolitan Noodles to calm Natsuo. Shu introduced himself despite the pressure from Natsuo and Rui were giving. He also added they were dating for exactly two years. Rui then interrupted him and asked whose fault and initiator. Although they admitted none of them did, Shu took the fault for it and apologized. Hina's face gave way for Natsuo to know what she really felt as she gazes down; a habit she does every time she's in discomfort. Natsuo was also frustrated after Shu thought it'd been best if they told their relationship to them immediately rather than getting caught. She also asked him if he will be happy once his divorce will be complete; he got him by the tongue and wasn't able to respond at all. The conversation continued until the detested Rui couldn't handle her temper anymore. She ran off the restaurant after throwing her glass of water to Shu's face, Natsuo was surprised to her actions but he rushed to her side instead. Rui ran as fast as she can into certain upper streets where they finally stopped. Had he not done it, Rui said she was ready to pull the trigger, and finally loosened all her disgust and anger. She cried as hard as she can while Natsuo only comforted her since it's the only part he could do for Rui. The next day, Natsuo woke up, he headed straight to the bath to wash his sleepy face. Shocked to what he saw was Rui with her bad bed hair; freckled hair but less messy than Natsuo's. Her eyes were surely dry and swollen, a hint she really cried hard that night. Afterward, the two proceeded to the dining room and sat at their own chairs. They're more surprised to the large scribble of a flower centered at the 12th of May; Mother's Day. Hina joined the conversation when she entered the dining too. She asked her little sister to come with her buy presents. Rui straightly answered her with a no as she dropped her bowl and went straight to her room upstairs. The incident surely affected their sisterly relationship is given how Rui avoided her completely and Hina's reaction from her answer. She also asked Natsuo to keep her company which he also rejected. He was clearly had a goal for the day with his father ask him to give his regards. After that, Natsuo headed out to his destination, Hina, on the other hand, was filled with info to where he's going. Natsuo arrived at the cemetery where his mother rests. He carried a water bucket and spade to her grave to wash it; a traditional Japanese culture when visiting a tomb of relatives. Afterward, he met Hina and Rui who followed him with presents for Natsuo's mother. Natsuo was surprised to see them together after Rui rejected her offer that morning. Then he was filled with the info that Hina finally decided to break up with Shu as she concluded that Natsuo and Rui are one of the most important people to her; stating she couldn't fathom to hurt the members of her family. Rui also responded to Hina with a happy expression- the first time Natsuo saw her great smile. After that, Rui and Hina placed their presents to his mother's grave, introducing themselves, and asked her to guide and watch over them. Teacher and Student Novelist and Chef Relationships Rui Tachibana Rui is Hina's biological younger sister, Natsuo's younger step-sister and his latest former lover. They meet at a mixer set up by classmates of their respective schools. While having fizzy drinks out of the karaoke booth, she tells him to sneak out. So, taking him to her house, she proposes him to have their first sexual experience together, which is supposed to be just a one-night-stand. After their parents' remarriage and since they all start living together in the same house, she steadily develops feelings towards him. Unknowingly, it is her resolve on trying to seduce him that backfires because it leads him into starting a relationship with her elder sister. After he breaks up with Hina, Natsuo and Rui start a lengthy relationship until he entered his college year. Rui's one-year trip for her cooking lesson with another man to New York, and Natsuo's experiencing writer's block, put a strong breaking point to their relationship, which ends as soon as she returns, restoring their relationship to brother and sister. Nevertheless, they still care a great deal for one another, Rui especially to Natsuo. Hina Tachibana Hina is Rui's biological elder sister, Natsuo's older step-sister and his first love interest. They meet at the rooftop of the school where she has just started working as an English teacher. As they continue running into each other there, he notices that it only happens when she is conflicted at something, for which he offers his sincere support. Such kindness plus his defined goal of becoming a writer makes a deep impression on her, which in time leads her into falling for him. The fact of their parents' remarriage, their starting living together, and his finding of her unworthy relationship with her married former sensei, finally made her resolve to put in order her life, just time before she discovers her younger sister is becoming fond of him. After trying so hard to push him aside, she can't help getting jealous, which ends up into opening her heart to him and starting a forbidden relationship. After dating with Rui, their relationship becomes to seemingly normal sister and brother as Natsuo was unaware that Hina was still keeping her feelings after their break up. Natsuo seemed to care for her almost as much as when they were a couple, proven when he even shielded Hina from Kengo Tanabe's attempt to stab her. Miu Ashihara Miu is Natsuo's Club President; a fellow aspiring novelist. He briefly thought of her as a potential lover, but they get along as friends. Momo Kawashibara Momo is Natsuo's fellow club mate although she fell in love towards him since Natsuo was the only man who respected her. However, after finding out that he already set his eyes for Rui, Momo eventually gave up her feelings. Alexander "Al" Matsukawa He is a fellow club member of Natsuo, and their relationship is mixed with conflicts due to their rivalry for Rui. Still, their friendship was one of a kind since their first encounter is filled with trouble, and Natsuo, in turn, introduced him to the Literature Club in which Rui was also a member. Reiji Kiriya He is Natsuo's high school teacher and club advisor. To his surprise, Kiriya was his favorite novelist famous by his pen name You Hasukawa. Ever since Natsuo set his eyes to become a novelist, Kiriya guided him by giving reference books rather than an apprentice. He would rather read and evaluate Natsuo's work as an assessment to see if his hard work paid off. Kengo Tanabe Upon finding out about Kengo stalking Hina, Natsuo develops a deep hatred towards the man. When Natsuo ran in front of Hina to save her from Kengo's attack, he defiantly tells Kengo to stay away from Hina. This incident leads to Kengo's incarceration for his attempted murder of Hina. After visiting him in prison, Natsuo admits he is unsure of what to feel about Kengo after discovering he was unwilling to admit any wrongdoing.